stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
625: Reuben
Reuben (also known as Experiment 625) is a character from Lilo & Stitch: The Series. He is Stitch's "cousin". He is voiced by Rob Paulsen. History Reuben is experiment number 625 Dr. Jumba Jookiba's original 626 experiments. He is preceded by Angel and followed by Stitch (626). Reuben was introduced as experiment 625 in Stitch! The Movie. His dehydrated experiment pod falls out of the pod container during the rush to hide it from Gantu, who later finds it on the floor while he is interrogating Jumba (Jumba says that the pod is a "ping pong ball", but Gantu knows that this is a lie). Being unable to make Jumba tell him where the rest of the pods are, Gantu kidnaps him and takes him along with the pod to Hämsterviel|Dr. Hämsterviel's space ship. Hämsterviel is initially disappointed in Gantu's failure to bring all of the experiments, but then decides to activate 625 (who Jumba says has all the powers of 626) to torture Jumba into revealing the location of the others. 625 is reactivated and left inside Jumba's detention cell. After waiting outside the door and not hearing any cries of torture from within, Hämsterviel peeks inside and sees that 625 is eating a sandwich instead. Jumba tells him that 625's design flaw is that he's very lazy and only makes sandwiches, leaving Hämsterviel significantly "irked". Being useless, 625 remains on Hämsterviel's ship, making sandwiches and sarcastic remarks. After Lilo] and Stitch are captured, he annoys Gantu by using a security alert to summon him to help order bologna sausage. 625 happens to be on Gantu's ship when Lilo, Stitch, and Sparky disable it's navigation equipment, resulting in him being stranded on Earth with Gantu. 625 ends up becoming Gantu's sidekick in Lilo & Stitch: The Series and spends most of his time relaxing, making sandwiches, and making fun of Gantu. He usually stands at the sidelines, making snide remarks as he watches Gantu fail his missions, but will help out if he feels so inclined. Although Gantu and 625 are often at odds they share some tender moments: watching TV together, relaxing at the beach on a day off, attending a carnival, and in a rare display of compassion 625 even fusses over Gantu when the captain is sick. On occasion 625 has also sided with Lilo, as an anti-hero. His reasons for doing so range from spite, to convenience, to moral principles. 625 is never given a name during the course of the series, though Lilo calls him "sandwich boy" in the episode "627." In one episode when Gantu and Stitch are having an argument about who should be the leader of them, Lilo, 625, Jumba and Pleakly, 625 nominates Lilo as leader and with a majority vote she becomes their leader and thanks to this they're able to defeat the experiment by working together. At the beginning of Leroy & Stitch, Lilo and her ‘ohana are rewarded for capturing all of Jumba's experiments and finding the one true place they belong. Gantu wonders why Lilo never bothered catching 625, and 625 guesses that the one place he truly belongs is being Gantu's buddy. Gantu, suggesting that was his problem all along, decides to leave Earth and 625 behind in order to break Dr. Hämsterviel out of prison. Later, Lilo visits Gantu's old ship, looking for an intergalactic communicator to contact Stitch with. She finds 625 filling the ship with sandwiches, saying that he's going to start "the best spaceship-shaped sandwich shop on the island." She gives him a home-made peanut butter & jelly sandwich as a peace offering. 625 is moved by this act, since no one had ever made him a sandwich before, but is suspicious of Lilo's motives and refuses to fix Gantu's broken communicator when she asks him. She then realizes that she never gave 625 a name. After rejecting Patty, Monte, and Pita Pita Sandwich Eata, 625 chooses the name Reuben. The newly christened Reuben asks if his new name gives him "official cousin status," "full ‘ohana rights", and "all that aloha stuff." Lilo says he'll get aloha if he gives some back in return, so he decides to fix the communicator. After learning that Stitch is in danger, Lilo asks Reuben to help her fix Gantu's ship so they can rescue him. Reuben again refuses, but Lilo tells him that, since he's the closest experiment to Stitch, if he stopped making sandwiches he could make something of himself. Reuben decides to try it, revealing to her surprise that he really does have all the same powers as Stitch. Working together, they quickly repair Gantu's ship and fly to Planet Turo. The two of them are captured by Dr. Hämsterviel, but join up with the recently fired Gantu (and later Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley) to escape. Reuben does his part in fighting during the Leroy clone battle along with all of the other experiments. When they perform the Aloha Oe concert, Reuben sings along with Lilo and Stitch and plays the saxophone. In the end, Gantu is offered back his former job as captain of the Galactic Armada when Stitch steps down. He accepts the job on one condition: That Reuben joins him as his Galley Officer proving that his one true place actually was with Gantu. In the Stitch! anime, it is revealed thatt he and Gantu were fired from the Galactic Armada because of some karaoke incident involving Gantu. Since they neede money, they once again sought out Hamsterviel for employment. Since then, Reuben has been in almost every other episode of the series with Gantu and Hamsterviel. In the third season of the Stitch! anime, Hamsterviel modifies him to be able to use his powers as often as possible, giving him the ability to easily defeat Stitch. This transformation also gave him a "bad boy" personality to go with his power. It is because of this that Angel dumped Stitch for Reuben until Stitch saved her from plummeting to Earth. Reuben was snapped out of this trance when he sees someone making a sandwich incorrectly. Reuben was last seen at the end of the Stitch! anime when he, Gantu, Hamsterviel, and Delia are put in prison by the Grand Councilwoman. Appearance Reuben is a golden, chubbier version of Stitch with light golden patches around his eyes, a light gold stomach from his chin down, short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, dark golden hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark gold that run down his back (the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then medium) and sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws (middle paws only have claws out) (in the Disney Adventures Magazine Comics before Lilo & Stitch, he was blue). Reuben is activated by Gantu and Hamsterveil using a glass of water in an attempt to interrogate Jumba. Reuben serves as Gantu's wisecracking sidekick during the series. After receiving his name and working alongside Lilo in Leroy & Stitch, he found his one true place alongside a newly recommissioned (and redeemed) Captain Gantu as his Galley Officer. Abilities Reuben has the same powers as Stitch, with the addition of advanced language programming (the ability to speak perfect English, with an inexplicable Brooklyn accent) and the ability to make sandwiches. Due to his laziness, laid back nature, and lack of violent mentality, Jumba considered him a failed project. Reuben only uses his powers a few rare times until Lilo persuades him to use them for good in Leroy & Stitch. Like Stitch, he has an extra set of retractable arms, three retractable back spines, super strength, and the ability to walk on the ceiling (though he is out of practice). He also proves to be an excellent mechanic, fixing Gantu's abandoned ship in less than a day using pickle juice as a conductor, and can play the saxophone. During the battle scene in Aloha Stadium it is shown that even his sandwich making skill has a place in battle, when he throws sandwiches at the Leroy clones to make them slip and fall. However powerful Reuben potentially may be, he does have one physical weaknesses - he is ticklish. But despite saying otherwise in "Snafu" he gets tickled on his sides and foot by Tickle-Tummy (Experiment 275), where he finally admits it. Unlike Stitch, Reuben can swim, but he doesn't seem to be anywhere near as durable, suffering fairly painful looking injury after helping train Heat, Plasmoid, Thresher and Hammerface for Gantu (however, as it has been stated more then once that he has all of Stitch's powers, he may very well be as durable, and the pain he received may be psychological in nature, or from a lack of mental attitude to tolerate pain as well as Stitch.). He may seem a bit heavyheaded but has a very soft spot for Lilo. Other Appearances * Reuben first appeared in the promotional Disney Adventures comics released before Lilo & Stitch, where he acts as Jumba's lazy sidekick and helps him test Stitch's abilities. His physical appearance in the comics is different, having blue-green fur, beadier eyes, and a larger belly, but he retains his personality and love of sandwiches. These Disney Adventures comics have since been retconned by the events described in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, where Stitch is apprehended directly after his creation and Reuben is no where to be seen. In the promotional Lilo & Stitch: The Series comics, his eyes and build change to reflect his new look, but his blue-green fur color remains the same. * Reuben makes a short appearance at the end of the game Lilo & Stitch 2: Hämsterviel Havoc for Game Boy Advance, where he offers the defeated Gantu a breadless cheese sandwich. * Reuben appears, along with several other "Lilo & Stitch" characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Musical, which was broadcast as part of the "High School Musical: Around the World" one-year anniversary special. * Reuben will appear in Stitch!. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h21m04s76.png|Reuben's experiment pod vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h42m50s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-16-21h41m15s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h55m25s152.png|"Ah. Grilled cheese." Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-14h50m12s235.png vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h52m17s201.png|Reuben giant size Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h51m58s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h41m00s232.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h56m15s216.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h34m13s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m06s6.png|After being blasted by 627 vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m33s251.png|"Hey, keeping down out here. I'm taking a Christmas nap!" Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h26m04s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h28m24s2.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h42m14s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-15h57m19s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h30m44s10.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h31m53s139.png|Driving an ice cream truck Vlcsnap-2012-07-01-09h33m44s194.png|Being ticked by Tickle-Tummy Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h19m47s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h19m57s187.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h20m11s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h06m24s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h31m41s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h32m35s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-02-18h23m51s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h05m07s94.png|Reuben after falling off the ceiling Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h46m56s87.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h42m36s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m36s21.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h20m21s155.png|Playing a saxophone reubenanime1.png|Reuben in Stitch! anime reubenanime2.png|Modified Reuben R.png|Reuben after losing the game Sandwich Stacker Vlcsnap-2012-07-04-10h11m48s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-23-12h45m52s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-05-22h11m15s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h04m36s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h20m32s34.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h34m06s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h34m41s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-13h45m04s204.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h50m18s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h01m06s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-09h31m46s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-05-11h54m21s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h43m46s172.png Yin-Yang_625.jpg|"I was just looking for...a, uh...place to dig a trap!" Xmas625.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h28m58s64.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m40s73.png vlcsnap-2013-01-08-13h33m48s144.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h00m51s240.png|"I don't know, its lunch time?" Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h27m35s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-16h42m23s183.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h50m05s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h30m19s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-19h45m22s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h11m04s233.png|"How do you burp a large shark alien baby?" Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-11h22m42s105.png|Gossiping with Nosy Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-16h55m10s76.png|"Oh, great. Digusting and evil!" Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-18h49m21s54.png|"If you say one word..." Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h39m40s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m32s24.png|Calling to tell Lilo how to defeat 627 Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-09h35m50s169.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h54m15s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-30-19h38m54s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m48s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-09h41m19s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h41m59s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h56m55s50.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-25-14h50m34s46.png 625ohana.png|"The aloha you give always comes back to you." Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h18m58s76.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h25m56s197.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-01-13h37m11s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-08h53m55s185.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-23h50m12s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h29m43s112.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h11m17s68.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-22h13m37s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-20-14h23m19s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h28m23s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-22-10h30m28s6.png|Yeah, remember I mentioned some bad news? Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-12h20m10s255.png vlcsnap-2013-01-11-21h14m51s191.png 121242142.jpg Hurt 625.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h08m12s169.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h16m43s159.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h24m33s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h51m12s35.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h51m37s56.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h52m50s22.png vlcsnap-2013-01-18-18h00m23s149.png GANTU ~1.JPG|Reuben, Gantu and Hämsterviel in Stitch! Stitch hamsterveil and gantu.jpg Stitch day.jpg Stitch and hamsterveil and co .jpg Rueben stitch.jpg Gantu s scared of a catu.jpg stitch_at_library_with_rueban.jpg panes95.jpg Reubenscreen.jpg 625comic.jpg|625 in comic Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Talking Experiments Category:Villains Category:Redeemed Villains